meredithgentryfandomcom-20200215-history
A Lick of Frost
A Lick of Frost is the sixth book in the Meredith Gentry series by Laurell K. Hamilton. Plot King Taranis accuses Rhys, Galen, and Abeloec of raping the Seelie Lady Caitrin and brings the matter to human authorities. The novel begins with Meredith being questioned by a team of lawyers regarding the accusation against her men.A Lick of Frost, chapters 01, 02, 03. This leads to a mirror call with King Taranis, during which he attempts to bespell Meredith to bring her through the mirror to him.A Lick of Frost, chapter 04. Taranis goes mad, attacks Meredith and her guards, and is subdued by his own guards.A Lick of Frost, chapter 06. Doyle and Abeloec are injured in the encounter, and Galen exhibits new powers. Taranis's guard Hugh Belenus offers Meredith the Seelie throne.A Lick of Frost, chapter 07. Having been present for the attack, the human authorities decide to not pursue the charges against Rhys, Galen, and Abeloec. Doyle and Abeloec are treated at a hospital with the help of Hafwyn. Meredith's ring works differently on a human doctor.A Lick of Frost, chapter 08. They return to Maeve Reed's estate,A Lick of Frost, chapter 09. and Doyle, Frost, Abeloec, Usna, and Aisling discuss the possibilities with the Seelie court and the offer of Meredith taking the Seelie throne.A Lick of Frost, chapter 10 and 11. Meredith informs Queen Andais of what has happened with Taranis and the offer of the throne. Andais has been torturing the guard Crystall. Andais reasons that Abeloec was accused because his power is to choose a true ruler, Galen was accused because of the prophecy, and Rhys was accused because of his returning powers as Cromm Cruach. She and Meredith agree that the offer for the Seelie throne means treachery, and perhaps it is merely to give someone else the time to consolidate power and unseat Meredith once they have it. Andais will try to learn more.A Lick of Frost, chapter 12. Meredith takes a call from the goblins Holly and Ash and negotiates their sexual encounter as part of her alliance with the goblin king.A Lick of Frost, chapter 13. Andais calls back and Meredith is shaken that she has hurt Crystall even more. Andais points out that if Meredith takes the Seelie throne, all of her guard will go back to being with Andais. They talk of Meredith's changes to the sithen, and that Meredith chose life over death to restore faerie, and Andais is unhappy with the effects.A Lick of Frost, chapter 14. Meredith takes Frost to bed and gets upset because she is mortal, so he tells her of his love of a mortal woman.A Lick of Frost, chapter 15. tba Characters * Princess Meredith Meredith's guard: * Doyle * Frost * Rhys * Galen * Abeloec * Hafwen (previously spelled Hafwyn) * Aisling * Usna * Amatheon (mentioned) Unseelie court: * Queen Andais * Prince Essus (mentioned) * Prince Cel (mentioned) * King Kurag (alternatively spelled Kurage in some places) * Holly and Ash, twin goblins * Penny, demi-fey * Royal, demi-fey * Griffin (mentioned) * Mistral (mentioned), captain of the Queen's Ravens * Crystall, one of the Queen's Ravens * King Sholto (mentioned) Seelie court: * King Taranis * Sir Hugh Belenus, one of Taranis's personal guards * Lady Caitrin (mentioned) Legal representatives: * Simon Biggs, a lawyer of Biggs, Biggs, Farmer, and Farmer, representing Meredith's men * Thomas Farmer, a lawyer of Biggs, Biggs, Farmer, and Farmer, representing Meredith's men * Stevens, Ambassador * Michael Shelby, US Attorney * Ernesto Bertram, Shelby's assistant * Albert Veducci * Grover * Miguel Cortez, District Attorney * Pamela Nelson, Assistant District Attorney Other humans: * Officer Brewer * Officer Kent * Gordon Reed (mentioned), Maeve Reed's deceased husband * Fred, driver * Rose (mentioned), a human girl Frost loved Other: * Maeve Reed (mentioned) * Meabh (mentioned, previously named Medb) * The Goddess * The Consort / God * Miniver aka Minnie, Meredith's dog * Mungo, Meredith's dog Navigation Reference }} Category:Books